GRAN RWBY fanfic
by Gold Stitch 22
Summary: This is a story about my OC team. Also this is my first fanfic so please help me get better. I also realize I never described Gold Ergot. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Fair skinned and not the fittest person. He wears yellow shorts and a multi colored shirt. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"My day started out like any other. I was exploring the world around me when it happened, when I met her."

I was in the forest making my way to my personal hideout. A lake with water so clear it couldn't take color. As I approached the lake, I realized my secret hideout wasn't so secret anymore. At first all I could hear was grunts, as if someone was fighting. Trying to stay out of sight I moved closer.

Once I reached the edge of the brush I looked across the lake to see this thing of beauty. A girl couldn't have been much older than me, and I was 8. From what I could tell she has long brown hair and she was wearing simple blue loose fitting clothes, and was swinging a curved stick. As I looked closer I saw that her brown eyes were focused on the falling leafs as she cut them in half with the stick. Before I realized, she had leaped toward the lake and ran across it. Halfway she flies into the air landing on a stick in such grace. Not too long after she lost her balance falling off. Without thinking I ran to see if she was okay, but I got knocked in the head before I could get to her.

Hard to imagine that was two years ago. And all this time we've only grown as friends . She can still beat me up, just now it's on purpose.

"Gold" a female voice whispered. I looked up, the teacher had just asked me a question.

"Would you care to answer Mr. Ergot?"

"Sorry sir, I don't know."

"Very well then, Ms. Torchwick would you like to bail him out?"

The same female voice replied. "Grimm don't have a soul, therefore they don't have arua."

 _Bell rings_

School is now done for the day and the two friends are hanging out back at the lake.

"Thanks for bailing me out back there Mary."

"No problem. By the way what were you thinking of?"

"The day we first met. By the way, weren't you supposed to go home after school?"

"Oh crap I forgot." She grabs her bag leaning against a stomp. "See you in class tomorrow."

"See ya." as he began to walk home, his mind went back to that day. Mary looks towards the injured Gold.

"On my God, are you OK?"

"Me, I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm OK. Are you sure your alright, you're bleeding?"

I reached up to feel that he was bleeding from above his left eye. "On, hold on." Gold places his hand over his bleeding eyes. As he did this his face showed serious concentration. After a minute and blue light began to radiate from his hand. Another minute or so later and he passed out with a fresh scar where he was bleeding from. When he woke he was in his room, or at least he thought it was his room. It had the same yellow Japanese warrior style, with the same Beacon Academy poster that had Ozpin on it.

As I look up I saw Mary and a man. He was tall, had orange hair and dressed in business casual white with black slacks.

"Oh good you're awake."


	2. Chapter 2

_ _**Thank-you for supporting me in my first fanfic. My goal is to see this to the end no matter what. Please let me if there is something you would like to see happen or things I need to work on. Thanks again please enjoy.**_ _

Four months have now passed. Mary and Gold are beginning their 3rd year at Signal Academy. Over summer break the students were asked to start making battle gear, and to reflect on themselves. Why they were asked to reflect is unknown, but it is rumored to be because they were going to be working on semblances this year.

Gold had chosen light battle gear for ease of movement. As he approached the school he wore his battle gear, a yellow shihakushó with black trim and belt.

He looks around and sees Mary "hey, long time no see." She was wearing a similar shihakushó only hers had a white top.

" We only saw each other yesterday." She replied.

" I know, see that once again we're alike." Gold acknowledged.

" You remember that we signed up to show new kids around, don't you?" Mary asked

" Of course I do. I wonder who we'll be assigned to?" Gold incurred.

" Same, let's go find out."

The two have now reached the auditorium. Overall a very simple design. Tall ceiling and windows, relatively small stage, standing room only. The auditorium is filled with other 3rd years who have either signed up or are forced to do this,as well as the incoming 1st years. As a mic raises from the floor a man walks up to it. This man was tall, he had medium length gray hair and red eyes. He wore a white and gray tattered cloak.

" As some of you may know, my name is Professor Qrow Branwen. I am the head of the new student introduction program. Today new students will be matched up with current students, who will show you around before taking you to your classes. These pairings are to be permanent, if you have any questions, your 3rd year is there to answer. Now please met with the counselors to meet your pairing."

After the speech the students split off. Mary and Gold however went to see Professor Qrow first.

" Professor." Mary called out.

" Mary, Gold, good to see you two." Qro exclaimed.

" Likewise sir." Gold replied.

" I actually wanted to talk to you. First, I heard that I'm your teacher this year." Qrow told the two.

" That's good." Mary proclaimed excitedly.

" Second, is I want you two to show my niece around." Qrow explained. "She's a little on the fiery side but I think the two of you can handle her." Qrow gestured towards a small girl with long yellow hair. " This is Yang Xiao Long."

From there Mary and Gold showed Yang around the school. They showed her the cafeteria, the court yard, the classrooms, the training gyms, and the infirmary before leaving her at her class.

" Well, that's everything." Mary proclaimed.

" And don't forget if you have any questions, we'll be in your uncle's class down the hall." Gold added.

"Thank-you, I will." Yang replied as she headed into class.

" We should be heading to class too Gold." With that they went down the hall to their classroom. When they arrived they took the seats in the second row.

" Good looks like everyone's here. I am Professor Qrow and this year we will be working on arua. For those that are panicking, don't this is actually one of the easier classes. A quick synopsis of the class is that we will work on using arua to protect ourselves, as well as learning and advancing your semblances. For those of you who don't know, a semblance is a special ability that only you have. Now, our first week we will see some of your semblances. What I want all of you to do is close your eyes and concentrate either on your life if you haven't discovered your semblance; or on the day you learned of your semblance if you have. At the end of the day we will see how many fully unlock their semblances. Begin."

As Gold closed his eyes his mind went back to the day he met Mary.

" Oh good you're awake." The man next to Mary said. " You've been out for 2 hours."

It took Gold moment to register how long he'd been unconscious. " Where am I?"

" You're in my room, by the way, we didn't get the chance for formal instructions. My name is Mary Torchwick, and this is my father."

" Thank-you for taking me in Mr. Torchwick." Gold said directing his attention to him.

" Please, Mr. Torchwick was my father, call me Roman."

" OK, Roman, my name is Gold Ergot." He replied. " I live on 22 Soil Way."

" So you're the boy Ms. Flora looks after. We're your new neighbors in 24 Soil Way." Roman commented. " By the way how long have been able to use your semblance?"

" My what?" Gold looked at him confused.

" Mary filled me in on what happened at the lake, sounds to me like a semblance. "

" My parents were doctors, but they vanished when I was four. After that began to read their medical research. Then two years ago I was able to do this. I never know It was a semblance." Gold explained.

" Understandable, by knowing what it's called and how it works, it becomes stronger. You not even knowing that it was a semblance explains why you passed out." Roman explained.

Gold thought about this for the week. Every time the same thing, until the last day. This time at the end the knowledge of the all his parents research flooded his mind. After it all two words remained, Healing Hands.

With that Gold's eyes snapped open. In the front of the class Professor Qrow was looking at him with a smirk on his face. With ten minutes left in class, Qrow called Gold up to explain his semblance.

As he stood there he looked around the room, five other had already discovered their semblances this week, Mary being one of them. " My semblance is Healing Hands. With the knowledge of the body at my disposal, I speed the natural healing process of the injured and sick."

After class Mary congratulated Gold on learning his semblance. " Way to go, I know you could do it."

" look who's talking Miss. I got mine day one." Gold teased.

" Mary, Gold." They turn around to see Yang run through the crowd towards them. Her hair covering her right eye. " My uncle told me you both know your semblances, is it true?"

" It is." Gold answered, reaching out to brush the hair out of her face. " How can you see, you almost ran into several people back there." As he reveals her eye they notice that it was bruised. " What happened to you?" He asked.

" Winchester happened, he said that girls could never kill Grimm." She replied avoiding eye contact.

" Where is he now?" Mary asked inquisitively.

" Ms. Godiva took him to the infirmary." Yang spoke softly.

Mary and Gold had Ms. Godiva their first year too. She likes to settle disputes between students with brawls.

With a smile. " Well my semblance is Healing Hands. Come here and I'll show you how it works."

Yang approached Gold, he places his hand over her black eye. As he concentrates the blue light appears instantly, and after a moment her eye was healed.

" Gold you didn't pass out this time." Mary proclaimed

" I am tired though."

" Well I can't top that but I guess it's my turn. My semblance is Adroit. I am graceful and swift on my feet." As Mary finished Gold chuckled " Don't laugh at me."

" Sorry, just do you remember when we met, you weren't exactly graceful." Gold joked.

" OK, fine you're right." Mary admitted before turning to Yang. " Would you like to hang out with us today?"

" Would I." She proclaimed ecstatically.

" You girls go on ahead after using my semblance, I need a nap."

The next few months consisted of arua protection training, which was just running through an obstacle course of pain. And semblance strengthening training, for those that hadn't discovered their semblance, they continued from week one. Those who have however, were given specific situations to help them not be so tired after they use it. By midterms Gold can heal several deep wounds and cure extensive illness before getting tired.

The day after midterms the class met in one of the training gyms. " Welcome class today we start something new. As we continue expanding arua, you will also be wielding a large selection of weapons. The purpose of this is to give you an idea of what you comfortable using when. We are doing this because next year you'll be forging your weapons. I do suggest watching your surrounding for other people."

By the end of the year Gold found he was most comfortable with an Uchigatana. He also felt weapons with shotguns natural to use as well.

The last day Professor Qrow gives the class a summer assignment. " Over break I want you all to start thinking about what you weapons will look like. Now go have fun and be safe."


End file.
